1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination tool or tool extension, and more particularly to a combination tool or tool combination or tool extension including a structure for easily and quickly and readily and safely attaching or mounting or securing a tool stem to an outer covering or housing and for adjusting the tool stem relative to the outer covering or housing to the required extending position or location, and for allowing the tool extension to be easily and suitably actuated or operated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical combination tools or tool combinations or tool extensions comprise two or more tool members or tool elements adjustably secured or coupled together to form a retractable or telescopic structure and for allowing the tool extensions to secure or couple a driven tool member to the driving tools, such as the tool handles, or hydraulic or pneumatic driving mechanisms or facilities or the like, and for allowing the driven tool member to be suitably rotated or driven by the driving tools.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,452 to Hoskins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,319 to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,266 to Peters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,411 to Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,342 to Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,839 to Chiang, U.S. Pat. No. 7,392,727 to Chiang, U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,136 to Chiang, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,860 to Chiang disclose several of the typical combination tools or tool extensions each also comprising two or more tool members or tool elements adjustably secured or coupled together to form a retractable or telescopic structure and to be adjusted to different length or the like, and for attaching or mounting or securing or coupling to various driving tools and for allowing the tool extensions to be selectively rotated and driven by the driving tools.
However, the typical combination tools or tool extensions comprise a control ferrule that may be moved in only one active direction relative to the tool extension to adjustably secure or couple the tool members or tool elements together, but the control ferrule may not be moved in the other direction relative to the tool extension to adjustably secure or couple the tool members or tool elements together, such that the typical combination tools or tool extensions may not be easily and suitably and effectively actuated or operated by the user, particularly when the typical combination tools or tool extensions are required to be attached or mounted or secured or coupled to the driving tools with the hands of the user, such as the tool handles, or hydraulic or pneumatic driving mechanisms or facilities or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional combination tools or tool extensions.